Drawable cubicle curtains are commonly used in healthcare and other facilities to surround an area and provide privacy. Typically, cubicle curtains are hung from/on a track system using a plurality of knobbed hangers or rings that slide in/over the track system. Often these cubicle curtains become dirty or soiled and must be removed, cleaned, and replaced. This can be difficult, as the cubicle curtains are typically hung from or near the ceiling of the facility. A variety of conventional tools, such as elongated hooks and the like, exist for hanging/removing cubicle curtains, but most are clumsy and may be readily misplaced.
Thus, what is still needed in the art is an improved cubicle curtain loading system that may be used with or incorporated into a conventional cubicle curtain track system, thereby making the making the loading/unloading of a curtain onto/from the cubicle curtain track system easier and more efficient such that it may be done with a desired frequency, daily, when patients are discharged, etc.